


The biggest influence of all.

by candream



Category: The Book Thief (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: WARNINGS: Spoilers for the whole movie





	The biggest influence of all.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for the whole movie

Liesel never thought of any influence she could have on other people. It always were the other people who had an influence on her. At least this is what she always thought.

His brother who died too young... Or her new parents Hans or Rosa Hubermann who gave her a new home when her mother wasn't able to. Especially Hans made her the way she was. Rosa always said she was like her father. She loved it when she said it to her. It made her proud... Or her both friends Rudi or Max. They meant the world for her...

They all made her the way she was. Strong and extraordinary. With a life really worth living. With the biggest influence on someone she never thought of.


End file.
